Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to door and movable panel latches and, more particularly, to door and movable panel latches for vehicles.
A vehicle frequently includes displaceable panels such as doors, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a host vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the panel is closed.
A door latch typically includes a forkbolt that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The forkbolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever holds the forkbolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the forkbolt when in the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The forkbolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated door jamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the forkbolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
Latch sound quality can enhance or detract from the overall perception of quality by an end user about the construction of a vehicle. Good sound quality implies that the audible sounds shall convey solid construction, smooth operation, and thoughtfulness of design. The latch contributes to the abatement of noise and vibration, therefore, vehicle manufacturers are placing more emphasis on the ability of the door latch to absorb the noise emissions that may occur during a door closing event. Conventional door design places the door latch within the door cavity, and a striker mounted to the b-pillar of a vehicle. When the vehicle door is closed, the door latch first contacts the striker through the forkbolt lever, rotating it to a closed position. When rotated to this closed position, a second lever, the detent lever, rotates into position impeding the anti-rotation of the forkbolt, thus latching the door. These two levers are usually sandwiched between a steel structural frame plate and a plastic housing, and each pivot upon their respective steel pivots which are held fixed to the steel frame plate. During the latching event, the striker also contacts the striker guide usually integrated into the latch housing, and then the striker over-slam bumper, both of which serve to decelerate and dampen the kinetic energy of the swinging door.
Furthermore, the detent lever, which controls the position of the forkbolt lever, is spring loaded such that it will always return to a latched position. This spring torque creates a noise source due to the need of a stop to define a lever stop position.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle latch assembly that specifically address the aforementioned noise dampening methods in a unique manner that is superior to existing door latch designs.